1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an optical recording/reproducing device which minimizes the number of home-in operations to move a pickup to a predetermined reference position of an inner circumference of a disc, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As video and audio media has been developed, discs to record and store High-Definition (HD) video information and high-quality audio information for a long period of time have been developed and made commercially available.
A disc is a recording medium on or from which information such as audio, video and text is recorded or reproduced by forming a large number of pits in a surface thereof so as to change reflection of a laser beam. Low-density discs such as Compact Discs (CDs) or Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs) were mainly used in the past. However, recently, as recording capacity of the low-density discs has reached an uppermost limit, new discs on which large information of several tens of gigabytes or more is recorded, such as high-density discs such as Blu-ray Disc (BD) Recordable/Rewritable or High-Density (HD) DVD, have been developed and are widely used.
An optical recording/reproducing device, to record information on such a disc or to reproduce recorded information, irradiates a laser beam from a pickup to the disc so as to record and/or reproduce information on and/or from the disc. In the optical recording/reproducing device, in order to record and/or reproduce the information on and/or from the disc, a home-in operation to enable a pickup movement motor to move the pickup to a predetermined reference position of an inner circumference of the disc is necessary. Examples of a method of detecting the reference position of the pickup in the home-in operation include a method of moving the pickup enough to collide with an innermost circumference (or an outermost circumference) of the disc, a method of detecting the pickup using a switch mounted in the innermost circumference (or the outermost circumference) of the disc, and the like. Since the pickup, the position of which is not known, is moved to the reference position in the home-in operation, about 2 to 3 seconds are required for performing the home-in operation by driving the pickup movement motor. The required time may be varied according to the configuration of the pickup movement motor or the position of the pickup.
In the optical recording/reproducing device of conventional systems, the home-in operation is performed whenever a tray is closed, a disc is inserted or power is turned on. Power to drive the pickup movement motor is consumed according to the number of home-in operations, and noise is generated whenever the pickup is moved enough to collide with the innermost circumference (or the outermost circumference) of the disc. Since the home-in operation is an initial operation of a loading operation of the disc for disc recognition, a time required for the home-in operation is included in a disc recognition time, and thus a loading time is increased.